This invention relates to an improved metal stud for use in combination with horizontal metal channels in the construction of frameworks for walls, floors and ceilings, and roof construction, and more particularly, to such a stud having an opening in the stud web through which the horizontal channel can pass. The purpose of the channel, which is positively attached to the stud in frameworks of this type, is to function as a stabilizing and stiffening element for the framework. The channel prevents the stud from buckling and/or from rotating intermediate its ends.
Channels have been used for the purposes aforesaid with studs manufactured by various manufacturers. The studs are often characterized by the shapes of the cut-outs or openings in the webs through which the channels pass. Some of the studs have utilized cut-outs or openings having at least one straight edge, which then can serve as a support for the channel. In those cases one leg of a short angle section has been welded or otherwise fastened to the stud web adjacent the opening, the web of the channel then being fastened to the other leg of the angle section, thereby to attach the channel positively to the stud. Use of such an angle section, however, as should be evident, makes any framework relatively costly to construct.
Another method of attaching a channel to a series of studs was disclosed in Menchetti U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,047, wherein the openings in the stud webs were provided with bendable portions affixed to the balance of the metal of the stud web. Such portions were formed to be bent inwardly from the sides of the openings to engage and stabilize a channel passing therethrough and to attach the channel to the stud web. The resulting structure, however, was complicated and thus, also costly to construct.
A wall framing system comprising conventional studs and utilizing a channel shaped ceiling rail or track was disclosed in Hatzinikolas U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,752. In this system the web of a ceiling rail was provided with a series of U-shaped cuts. Each cut defined a rectangular tab, which was then folded along a transverse fold line, bent 90 degrees, provided with T-shaped slots, and attached to the vertical web of a stud by bolts and inserts, which latter provided for relative vertical movement between the stud and the ceiling rail. The Hatzinikolas system contemplated a horizontal rail or track, wherein the rectangular tab forming a connector plate projected substantially vertically from the interior of the ceiling rail such that it could be movably attached to the substantially vertical stud. On the contrary, frameworks contemplated by our invention must be suitable for use in a variety of situations, including vertically extending walls, horizontally disposed floors and ceilings, and even in sloped roof construction.
In the Hatzinikolas system, as above noted, the rectangular tab must be bent inwardly of the horizontally disposed, channel-shaped ceiling rail. Frameworks contemplated by our invention, however, may require that the channels be attached by means which extend either outwardly or inwardly of the channel-shaped stud. In typical wall and floor systems the attaching means generally extend outwardly of the web of the channel-shaped stud. In some situations, however, such as in vertically extending walls at corners and also at openings for doors and windows, the channel attaching means must extend inwardly of the channel-shaped stud.
In the Hatzinikolas system, the vertical stud necessarily terminates at the horizontal webs of the channel-shaped rails, and thus is attached to, at most, two rectangular tabs, one projecting downwardly from the interior of the uppermost rail and the other projecting upwardly from the interior of a lower rail. In frameworks contemplated by our invention, the channel that is attached to the attaching means generally passes through the web of the channel-shaped stud, and thus may be attached to a plurality of studs forming the framework.
In the Hatzinikolas system as above mentioned, the connection of the rectangular tab to the vertical stud is intended to create a "slip" type of connection; that is, it is intended to allow relative movement between the tab and the stud. In frameworks contemplated by our invention, the channel must be positively attached to the attaching means to prevent any relative movement between the stud and the channel because the channel must function as a stabilizing and stiffening member in the wall, ceiling, floor or roof construction framework. Because the Hatzinikolas system requires a slip connection between the vertical stud and the rectangular tab, suitable connectors are limited to screw or bolt type fasteners. In frameworks contemplated by our invention, it is unwise to limit the type of connecting means used to attach the channel to the web of the stud through which it may pass.
In the Hatzinikolas system, there is nothing disclosed to prevent buckling or rotation of the stud intermediate its ends. On the contrary, frameworks contemplated by our invention utilize one or more channels to stabilize a vertically disposed, channel-shaped stud or a horizontally disposed, channel-shaped joist along the full length of the stud or joist.
Furthermore, in the Hatzinikolas system, the rectangular tab extended the full width of the U-shaped cut in the ceiling or floor rail or track. We have found that it is difficult to bend a tab that extends substantially the full width of a cut or opening in a web without distorting the web. We have found that such a tab does not bend squarely.
It is thus the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved metal stud for use in combination with a stiffening metal channel, and wherein the stud is provided with an opening to receive the channel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a stud with an improved, but very economical stabilized interconnection between the metal channel and the opening in the stud web through which the channel may pass.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a stud wherein the web opening has at least one straight edge and a bendable tab formed at the straight edge, such that when the tab is bent, either inwardly or outwardly, to a position at right angles to the web of the stud, the tab can be easily but positively attached to a surface of the web of the channel, thereby to attach the channel positively to the stud and function as a stabilizing and stiffening element for the framework.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved, economical framework comprising studs as aforesaid, and wherein a channel extends through openings in the stud webs, the tabs at the straight edges of the web openings being bent to right angle positions to abut and support a surface of the web of the channel, and wherein the orientation of the framework is not important.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a framework as aforesaid where the element being attached to the tab, for example, the channel, passes continuously through the opening in the web of the stud such that it can be attached to any number of tabs.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide such a framework wherein the type of connecting means used to attach the tab to the web of the stiffening element, for example, the channel, is not limited to any particular type, such as screw or bolt type fasteners.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide such a framework wherein the stud or joist is stabilized against buckling and rotation along its length and not just at its ends.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a method of making a framework in accordance with the objects above set forth.